If I Can't Have You
by SupernaturalWhovian29
Summary: Lizzie and Sam have been married for less than a year, when Lizzie meets Becky Rosen. When she finds out that Lizzie has married Sam, Becky begins a campaign to destroy Lizzie and Sam's marriage. It isn't until Lizzie is poisoned, that Sam becomes alarmed, and the police open an investigation against Becky. Please Read and Review! :)
1. Chapter 1

If I Can't Have You

A Supernatural Fanfiction

Chapter One

Lizzie got out of her friend Dean Winchester's 1967 Chevrolet Impala, tucked her FBI badge into the inside pocket of her blazer, and smoothed her dark red hair as Dean's younger brother Sam took Lizzie's hand. Sam was also Lizzie's husband and they were so much in love.

Lizzie, like Sam and Dean was a hunter, and although she hadn't been traveling with Sam and Dean for long, she loved learning new things, and didn't mind that the job didn't pay.

Lizzie walked into the police prescient and noticed a woman, not much younger than herself, talking to an officer behind the front desk. She was dressed in a beige suit and had her hair pulled up halfway, and her makeup was done nicely.

Sam noticed who Lizzie was staring at and got a funny look on his face. "B-Becky?!" he gasped. The woman turned around and gasped happily as a huge smile appeared across her face. "Sam!" she gasped happily. "What are you doing here?"

"Working,'' Sam replied, unsmiling. "What about you?" "Same!" said Becky, her smile not disappearing from her face.  
Becky's smile only faltered slightly when she noticed Lizzie. "Hi!" she said happily. "I'm Becky!" she said extending her hand. Lizzie took it, smiling back. "Becky, this is my wife, Lizzie,'' said Sam.

This time, Becky's smiled disappeared completely, and was replaced by a shocked expression. "You're wife?" she repeated. Sam nodded as Lizzie showed Becky her engagement/wedding ring set on her left ring finger. Becky stared at it, then gave Lizzie a look of deepest loathing. "It was nice to see you again, Sam,'' said Becky coldly, although she didn't take her icy stare away from Lizzie as she walked out the door.

Long after Becky had left, Lizzie was looking confused. "What was that about?" she asked. "Dunno," said Sam. "I didn't like the way she stared at me,'' Lizzie admitted, sounding slightly worried. "Don't worry about it,'' said Sam, rubbing Lizzie's shoulder and kissing her cheek.

Becky was outside in her car, fuming. _Sam how could you do this to me?_ She thought savagely.

She then took out her cell phone out of her purse and dialed Sam's number. "Hello?" said Sam, after the phone only rang twice. "Sam?" said Becky. "Listen, I've missed you so much and I wanna be with you.''

"Becky,'' said Sam impatiently. "I told you, I'm happily married." "She's not good enough for you!" Becky exclaimed. There was a pause. "Goodbye Becky,'' said Sam as he hung up. "No! Sam! Please! Don't hang…!" There was a dial tone as Becky hung up her phone, and sighed exasperatingly.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

It wasn't long after this first meeting with Becky, that Lizzie's began to receive threatening emails, text messages, and phone calls from Becky. "Sam is my husband!" Lizzie shouted over the phone one afternoon. "Leave us alone!" Lizzie hung up the phone and held her head in her hands. She had been receiving phone calls from Becky for the entire day, starting at five that morning.

But it didn't stop there.

The following day, Sam received more than fifteen letters from Becky. Frightening letters, wishing that Lizzie was dead! Sam put the letters in a lockbox, and put it on a top shelf of their walk-in closet in their master bedroom.

Lizzie was on her computer doing research for their next hunt, when a message appeared on her computer screen. It was from Becky. How she got Lizzie's number? Lizzie didn't know. The message read.

**YOU'RE NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR SAM, AND I'M GONNA MAKE SURE OF IT!**

Lizzie didn't think anything of it although it kind of unnerved her. She told Sam about it and he immediately expressed his concern. He called Becky and told her to leave Lizzie and him alone. Becky retailiated, by accusing Sam of betraying her by marrying Lizzie. Sam sighed saying that he never had any sort of relationship with her, and told her that she is delusional, and hung up.

"What did she say?" asked Lizzie. "She said that I betrayed her,'' said Sam, fuming. "She said that I betrayed her by marrying you.'' "You never had any kind of relationship with her!" Lizzie said. "I know! That's what I said! She wouldn't hear of it!"

"What the hell is wrong with her?" asked Lizzie, sitting down and putting her face in her hands. Sam sat down beside Lizzie and wrapped his arm around her. "Don't worry. It's gonna be okay.''

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

At around three-thirty the following morning, Lizzie was woken up by the phone ringing on the bedside table. Sam groaned as he stirred and picked up the phone. It was Becky!

"Becky, it's three o clock in the freaking morning!" Sam growled. "I don't care!" said Becky passionately. "I wanna see you! I wanna be with you!"

"How many times do I have to tell you?" asked Sam. "I'm married! Leave us alone! Stay away from us!" Sam slammed the receiver back onto the telephone and rolled over in bed, and Lizzie wrapped her arms around Sam, hugging him tightly. "Why is she doing this?" Lizzie whispered. "I don't know,'' said Sam.

Lizzie and Sam didn't get an ounce of sleep that night, and by the next morning, they both had large dark circles under their eyes. Becky had continued to call over and over and over during the night. It got so bad that Sam disconnected the phone from the wall. "Why can't she just leave us alone?" Lizzie growled over a cup of coffee.

"She's obsessed with me,'' said Sam. "She's been obsessed with me for a long time."

Lizzie raised her eyebrows. "How long is a long time,'' she asked. Sam sighed as he sat down and took Lizzie's hand. "There's something I haven't told you,'' he said.

Sam went on to explain that Becky had 'roofied' him with a love potion that forced him to fall in love with her, and they got married. (Lizzie's mother had a stroke so Lizzie was back at her home in Romania at the time). But it wasn't long before Sam began to realize what was really going on. He got Becky to sign annulment papers, and they never saw each other again – until now.

Sam sighed, looking ashamed at the mistake he made. "Okay,'' said Lizzie. "You want a divorce?" asked Sam. "Cause I'll understand if you do." "No, no!" said Lizzie, looking slightly surprised. "Never!" Sam looked relieved. "I'm not angry with you,'' said Lizzie. "I'm angry with her! I mean, who the hell could be desperate enough to give you a freaking love potion to win you over! And against your will, no less!"

Sam sighed. "I know,'' he said. "I'm sorry, Lizzie."  
"Don't apologize,'' Lizzie reassured him, putting a gentle hand on his arm. "You have nothing to be sorry for,''

Sam leaned in to kiss Lizzie but was interrupted by the phone ringing again. Lizzie looked at the caller ID; It was Becky. Lizzie mouthed "It's her," to Sam, who shook his head, making throat cutting gestures as if to say 'don't answer that.' But Lizzie shook her head and picked up the phone. "Hello?" she said. "Lizzie?" came Becky's voice. "What do you want?" asked Lizzie. "I want to talk to Sam," said Becky. "He's not here," Lizzie lied, while staring at Sam out of the corner of her eye. "Don't lie to me!" Becky spat. "If I can't have him, then neither can you!"

And with that, Becky hung up. Lizzie hung up the phone shaking slightly, as Sam helped her sit down and poured her another cup of coffee. "What did she say?'' asked Sam. "She said 'if I can't have him, then neither can you.' Sam, I don't think we've heard the end of this."

Sam hugged Lizzie and kissed her. "Everything's gonna be okay," he said.


	2. Chapter 2

If I Can't Have You

Chapter Two

Lizzie and Sam continued to receive calls from Becky over the next few weeks. Time and again, they ignored the phone calls. However, things got so bad, that they eventually changed their home and cell phone numbers, and made sure that they were unlisted, only giving them to the people they were closest to.

One day, Lizzie and Sam decided to go out to dinner together. But as Lizzie was walking out to her car, she noticed an envelope on the windshield. Curiously, Lizzie opened the envelope and unfolded the paper inside. The message read:

'When you think your husband is on a hunt, he's with me. When you think he's out running errands he's with me.'

There was no name with the letter, but Lizzie was absolutely convinced that Becky sent it.

She showed it to Sam, who immediately suggested that they ignore the letter and its author.

Little did Sam and Lizzie know that things were about to get a whole lot worse.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

Lizzie logged on to her email the following day and discovered that her inbox was flooded with emails from porn websites that she _knew_ she didn't sign up for!

She yelled for Sam who immediately took a look at Lizzie's emails, and was shocked. "Why the hell is she doing this?" Lizzie whispered looking frightened. "I don't know,'' said Sam.

He then called each company that the emails came from and asked for Lizzie to be taken of the subscription list.

Lizzie was shaken. How could someone be so cruel to her when they didn't even know her?

But it didn't stop there.

A few minutes later, the phone rang. Thankfully, it was one of Lizzie's old school friends, Hermione Granger. "Hey, Hermione!" said Lizzie happily. "Hey, have you seen this video?" she asked. She sounded concerned. Lizzie' brow furrowed. "What video?" she asked. Hermione gave Lizzie the URL, and Lizzie went to her laptop and typed it into a web browser.

What she saw shocked her. Someone had used photos of Lizzie and manipulated them to look like she was naked, or wearing very little clothing, and they were labeled with captions such as **PORN STAR! XXX! WHORE! SLUT! **

Lizzie was shocked. Worse yet, the video had been sent to every single one of her friends and family!

Moments later the phone rang again. It was Lizzie's mother, and she was asking about the video. "Mom,'' said Lizzie. "You know me better than anyone else! You know I would never do anything like that!" "I believe you,'' Lizzie's mother said. "But what terrifies me is that there is someone out there who hates you so much. Who would do such a thing?"

Lizzie sighed. "There's one person. Her name is Becky Rosen."

"What does she have against you?" asked Lizzie's mom. "No idea,'' said Lizzie. "My best guess is that she's jealous that I married Sam,"

Lizzie's mother was silent on the other end. "Are you there?" asked Lizzie. "Yes, sweetheart, I'm still here," said Lizzie's mother.

"How does she know Sam?" asked Lizzie's mother a moment later. "Er – It's a long story – She's what you'd call a fangirl…" Lizzie gagged at her own choice of words.

She then went on to explain about the books written about Sam and Dean's life that were written by a prophet named Chuck Shurley.

"Becky's like - the biggest fan of the books, and she has the worst grip on reality I've ever seen!"

"She's mentally ill?" asked Lizzie's mom. "I wouldn't be surprised if she is,'' said Lizzie.

"Lizzie?" asked Sam, staring at Lizzie's computer. "I've gotta go – sorry Mom!" said Lizzie as she hung up the phone.

"What is it?" asked Lizzie as she walked over to Sam. "It's the video – It's gone viral!" said Sam. "Are you serious?" asked Lizzie looking shocked. Sam was right. The video had gotten over one million views in just a few hours alone!

Sam immediately called the website that the video had been posted to and asked them to take down the video. They complied, but the damage had already been done.

Dean called Lizzie a moment later, asking about the same video, he sounded strangely aroused. "Dean!" said Lizzie. "Don't you get it? Becky did this! She's trying to ruin my reputation so Sam will leave me! I would never ever do anything like that!'

After a while, Dean sighed. "I believe you. Why can't she just see that Sam's not going to leave you?"

"She's crazy that's why!" said Lizzie. "Sorry, I didn't mean to dump all this on you…." "No, don't worry about it, Lizzie,'' said Dean. "That's what friends are for, right?" Lizzie smiled. "Thanks," she said.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

The next day, Lizzie was woken up by a text message on her phone. It was from Hermione, and the message read: "Is this your profile?"

There was also a link to a social media site that Lizzie had an account for. Lizzie jumped out of bed, grabbed her computer and ran into the kitchen and after making herself a cup of coffee, sat down at her computer and looked at the profile on the website.

Someone had taken all of Lizzie's photos and personal details and made a duplicate profile of her. If you looked at the profile, you would think it _was_ her! Not only that, but whomever was behind the bogus profile was pretending to be Lizzie and saying horrible things to all her friends!

Using her extensive computer knowledge, Lizzie was able to trace the IP address, and discovered that it was Becky that had created the profile, pretending to be her!

This was all too much for Lizzie to take. She decided that something had to be done about Becky. There was only one problem: They didn't have enough physical evidence for the police to convict her of anything. Stalking is one of the most difficult crimes to prove. Unless the police have solid physical evidence to suggest that the stalker is a danger to the victim, the authorities' hands are tied. Basically, they would have to wait until Becky threated to hurt Lizzie, or Sam or both of them.

It was a harsh reality, but she knew that there was no other option.

She told Sam about the fake social media profile, and he in turn, contacted the website, who terminated the account.

Despite knowing that it was highly unlikely that she could get any help, Lizzie decided to go to the police. Sam went with her.

But when she got there, and tried explaining to the officer what had been going on, she was shocked to discover that Becky had been there first, claiming that Lizzie was the one stalking her!

"So, what?'' asked Sam angrily. "You're just gonna wait until she hurts my wife? Maybe even tries to kill her?"

The police officer nodded. "Unfortunately, yes, sir. That's the law."

Fuming, Sam and Lizzie left the police prescient

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

Days turned into weeks, and Becky still continued to harass Sam and Lizzie with phone calls text messages, and threatening emails. However, Becky seemed to focus all of her rage on Lizzie not Sam. She saw Lizzie as competition for Sam's affection. One day Lizzie received a strange text from Becky along with a photo. The text read "Maybe if I dyed my hair red, Sam would pay attention to me more,"

The photo that was attached was a selfie that Becky had taken of herself. Becky, previous having dirty-blonde hair, had dyed her hair dark red, and had styled it just like how Lizzie wore her hair.

Lizzie told Becky that it isn't going to work and that he would never leave. She told her to just give it up and leave them alone.

Later that day, Lizzie walked down into the kitchen and saw Sam at his own laptop, gazing at Becky's social media profile, where she had uploaded the picture of herself with red hair as her profile picture. "Are you seeing this?" Sam yelled in outrage. "I know," said Lizzie sadly. "Well aren't you going to do something about it?" asked Sam. "I tried!" said Lizzie desperately. "She won't listen! And anyway I'm not the one who secretly got married to her!" Sam scowled. "Don't start that again! I told you I was sorry! And anyway, I didn't know that she had drugged me!"

"It doesn't make what you did okay!" said Lizzie. "What do you want from me, Liz?" Sam yelled. "I told you I was sorry! Isn't that enough for you?!"

Lizzie's eyes were brimming with tears as she sobbed and put her face in her hands, and sat down. "I'm sorry," said Sam, sitting down next to Lizzie and hugging her. "Me too," said Lizzie wiping her eyes. "This is what she wants. She wants us to start fighting so that it will drive a wedge in our relationship, so that eventually we will split up and that'll give her free access to you,"

"Well, that's not gonna happen! Not in a million years!" said Sam defiantly. "You know what I think?" asked Lizzie, holding Sam's hands in hers. "No, what?" asked Sam. "I think if the police won't listen, we should be our own detectives!" "You mean, investigate Becky ourselves?" asked Sam, looking intrigued. "Yeah!" said Lizzie. "I've seen in documentaries where stalking victims keep journals, keeping a record of every single phone call, text and email, and what time they were sent, then when they think they've logged enough information, they give the notebooks to the police. A lot of stalking victims have been granted restraining orders this way!"

Sam was smiling as he took Lizzie's face in his hands. "Lizzie," he said as he kissed Lizzie's forehead. "You're a genius!" Lizzie beamed. "You're just saying that 'cause it's true," she said as she and Sam giggled.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

Sam went out and bought several composition notebooks, and ballpoint pens and brought them back home, and began documenting every single act of harassment that both he and Lizzie had endured for the past two months. Lizzie printed out ever single email from Becky in her inbox and stapled them together and put them in a folder. She also kept a record of every single text message that Becky had sent.

But, when Lizzie and Sam's one-year anniversary came around, Becky took her stalking to a whole new level

Lizzie and Sam were inside, enjoying lunch together when the doorbell rang, and Sam went to answer it.

He came back carrying a package. "Are you expecting anything?" asked Lizzie curiously. "No," said Sam, looking worried as he took his pocket-knife and carefully opened the

package (which was unmarked – no return address).

There was a vase of red roses, new flannel shirts, and a Rolex watch of all things!

There was also a battered envelope that had Lizzie's name on it. Lizzie took it and carefully slid it open.

There was a small bundle of cloth inside that looked like a hex bag. Lizzie looked up at Sam who nodded to let her open it, but with caution. Lizzie slowly unwrapped the bag, and let out a shriek of terror. There were live roaches inside.

Anyone who knew Lizzie well knew that she was terrified of insects – especially cockroaches.

"There's something else too," said Sam, picking the envelope up off the floor that Lizzie had dropped.

Sam reached into the envelope and pulled out what looked like a voodoo doll with a noose around its neck.

It was then that Lizzie became absolutely convinced that Becky was going to kill her.

Lizzie gasped and clapped a hand to her mouth.

Rather than going to the police, Lizzie and Sam put the voodoo doll, and the hex bag in a shoebox along with all the other 'evidence' that they were in the process of collecting.

Lizzie then called a friend and fellow hunter, Charlie Bradbury and told her about her ordeal. "Wait!" said Charlie. "beckywinchester176? That Becky?" she asked sounding shocked. "Yep," said Lizzie. "That's the one. I traced the IP address connected to that screen-name and it is definitely her,"

"Wow!" said Charlie, sounding impressed. "You're good. So, haven't you gone to the police or anything?"

Lizzie shook her head. "They won't do anything unless Becky makes a direct threat towards me or Sam," she said. "So Sam and I are doing our own 'detective work."'

"What does she have against you?" asked Charlie. "She's pissed that I married Sam," said Lizzie. "She thinks it should have been her! Delusional bitch!" Charlie laughed. "I mean it!" said Lizzie. "You haven't met her! And trust me, you don't wanna! She needs to be locked up in a mental hospital or something!"

"You think she has some kind of mental illness?" asked Charlie. "I wouldn't put it past her," said Lizzie.

Lizzie's conversation was interrupted by the doorbell ringing. "Sorry, I gotta get that. I'll call you later, okay?" asked Lizzie. "Be careful," said Charlie. "I will," said Lizzie as she hung up.

When Lizzie opened the front door, there was no one there, but she looked down to see something covered in a dishcloth. It was a bowl of lime Jell-O, and a handwritten apology note from Becky, saying that she was just really jealous and that she felt really sorry for what she had done, and hoped that she and Lizzie could be friends.

Lizzie was the type of person that wanted to see the good in everyone despite what they may have done past or present. Lizzie took the bowl of Jell-O inside, and set it on the kitchen counter, and helped herself.

When Sam got home from grocery shopping he asked Lizzie when she made Jell-O. "I didn't," said Lizzie, swallowing another mouthful. "Becky made it,"

"Becky?!" Sam said in shock. Lizzie nodded and showed Sam the letter that Becky has written. He however was not moved by the words written on the paper. "Don't eat any more of that Lizzie,'' he said as he took the Jell-O and threw it out. "What did you do that for?" asked Lizzie. "It could be poisoned!" said Sam. "Come on, Sam!" Lizzie scoffed. "Would she really stoop that low?" "Jealousy is the number one motivator of murder!" Sam pointed out. "Who told you that?" asked Lizzie. "You did!" said Sam.

Lizzie sighed. Sam was right. She had told him that when they had stayed up late one night watching a _Dateline_ marathon together.

"Well, if you start feeling off for any reason at all, let me know, okay?" asked Sam. Lizzie nodded.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**


End file.
